This invention relates generally to planter or flower boxes, and more specifically to planters including one adapter for interconnecting two planter boxes together at an angle, and another adapter for connecting two planter boxes in abutting end to end relationship.
Adjustable length flower boxes may include interslideable sections, such as disclosed in Quackenboss U.S. Pat. Nos. 876,235, and Martin 2,223,074. Haile Patent 3,389,499 teaches the use of blocks having a laterally projecting locking lug at one end, and a lug receiving recess at another end, whereby the lugs of one block lock into the recess of another block. In this manner, individual blocks can be locked together. Haile alos teaches the use of a "corner block" having receiving recesses cut into the top edges of two sides at right angles to one another, for mating with the lugs of two other straight blocks, respectively. In this manner, the straight blocks are coupled via the corner block at right angles to one-another. Hurst U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,785 teaches the use of a tongue and groove on two boxes, respectively, for interconnecting the boxes together.
None of these boxes provide an adapter or means for connecting any two boxes together at a given angle, while providing a continuous box. Nor do these boxes provide an adapter or means for abutting the edges of open ends of two boxes directly and rigidly together, for forming a longer box.